rog_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Socialist Republic of Moun
'''The Socialist Republic of Moun (SRM) '''is a communist nation in the north of Camerdia surrounded by mountains and snow. It is lead by Premier Aldlenovich Drokkenutin. The Basics SRM, or more commonly referred to as Moun, is a communist dictatorship in the north, surrounded by snow and mountains, which functions as a great defense for the nation. It's leader Premier Aldlenovich Drokkenutin rules with an iron fist. He ensures everyone is fed and no one has more food than everyone else, him excluded of course. He also ensures that the SRM's industry and military are never weak or vulnerable. It has quite a large and powerful military, and is an industrial powerhouse, but society is very strict and hard to be happy in and has many problems such as a lack of true unity and social unrest. Due to it having no currency, the economy doesn't really exist. History The SRM was originally a federal monarchy named Moun, but after many wars and crises the nation had, people began to feel that their leader was incapable. It was during this this time that Aldlenovich started promoting communism, saying that it would return the nation to it's old glory. After some time the people revolted, and took over, but because they cut the communications, very few nations know of the SRM's existence, so most still believe Moun exists as it once was. It then slowly developed, building it's industrial and military power. After it had built up that it fortified it's border heavily, and made sure no one got in or out without the consent of the Premier. Recently, Premier Aldlenovich has made a deal with a leprechaun by the name of Mr. Lacey, giving him the title of Chief Ambassador in return for the knowledge on how to get to the Fairy Realm Military It has quite a large and powerful military and a small fleet. A standard infantry soldier is equipped with a Mosin-Nagant, frag grenade, and a knife. A sniper is very similar to this but also has a high powered scope on their rifle. SRM also occasionally deploys flame troopers and troops with experimental SMGs. The weapons they use for defense and infantry support include a Maxim Heavy Machine gun and artillery. The military has roughly 5 million troops. However the fleet is much smaller, with only 50 ships, but more are being manufactured, and 50,000 people to man them. In total there are 10 generals and 2 admirals. Government SRM is a communist dictatorship, where the leader has absolute power and everyone else is treated the same, as equally as possible. Important figures. Leaders * Premier Aldlenovich Drokkenutin (Current) Generals * Eneich Skullwind (Also Land Tactician) * Vladimir Einhutinovich * Brecius Crennad * Deukon Drakkenhem * Charles Goldenheim * Azzepi Giozzani * Ragnar Sheldreckar * Aldler Drokkenhof * 'Kryptakonig' (Real name unknown) * Galfridius Umfrey Admirals * Aldlen Drokkenhof (Also Naval Tactician) * Harold Ragnarsson Others * 'Chief Ambassador' Mr. Lacey National Anthem United forever in friendship and labour, our mighty republic will ever endure. The Great SRM will live throughout the ages, the dream of a people their fortress secure. Chorus: Long live our Socialist homeland, built by the people's mighty hand. Long live our people, united and free. Strong in our friendship, tried by fire. Long may our mighty flag inspire shining glory for all men to see. Through days dark and stormy where Aldlenovich lead us, our eyes saw the bright sun of freedom above and he stays as our leader with faith in the people, inspired us to build up the land that we love. Chorus We fought for the future, destroyed the invaders, and brought to our homeland the laurels of fame. Our glory will live in the memory of nations, and all generations will honor her name. Chorus Category:Factions